


One Look

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance Reincarnation, Klance romance, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), klance fluff, klance soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: One look was all it took.Flashes of memories thundered through Lance's head, images of a life he didn't remember though he felt clench his heart in nostalgia. It filled him with a thumping sense of longing and loss, of happiness and misery.A life lived long ago, forgotten in the threads of time.





	One Look

One look was all it took.

Flashes of memories thundered through Lance's head, images of a life he didn't remember though he felt clench his heart in nostalgia. It filled him with a thumping sense of longing and loss, of happiness and misery.

A life lived long ago, forgotten in the threads of time. 

He didn't know he ached for _him_ until now, until he stared across the room into stellar eyes.

Deep and enthralling eyes, a fragment of familiarity that poked and probed, stirring the past and eluding the present. Those eyes spoke of lush and desire, of secrets whispered in the dark and stolen kisses behind a curtain.

He felt a tug in his heart and followed it. It was like a string attached to him, slowly beckoning him closer and closer to that soul that shone brighter than the sun.

It ignited him, every cell of his body acutely aware of his presence as he approached _him._

The stranger who was familiar. The stranger whose name echoed like a whisper in his head. The stranger who held his heart in his palm.

_Keith,_ his whole being breathed. _I_   _finally found you._

Time halted. The world stopped spinning. Seasons stopped changing. 

There was no past, no present and no future; there was only the _here_ and _now._  

The two of them. 

Lance and Keith.

Past and future. Blue and red. Sun and moon. 

They were two halves of the same heart.

The reencounter of soulmates. The resurrection of an old passion. The dawn of a new love story.

One blink was all it took for true love to conquer fate.

Once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on Instagram and Wattpad (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
